Three's A Company
by foreverasianfusion
Summary: "You aren't getting twenty cents from me, Chang. But that isn't my problem. My problem is your girlfriend." Quinn has a problem with Tina interrupting her time with Rachel. Fabang Friendship, Faberry and Tike. This is Pro-Tina fyi, because I love her.


"Michael Lee Chang, I have a bone to pick with you."

Sighing, Mike looked up from his Calculus book as his best friend, Quinn Fabray, approached him. "What is it now? Are you still ticked off that I kicked your ass in Pokemon last week, because I don't care what you say, you still owe me twenty bucks."

The blonde plopped down in the chair next to him, snatching the book out of his hands. "No… well, yes, I am. You aren't getting twenty _cents_ from me. But that isn't my problem. My problem is your girlfriend."

"Wait, what? You love Tina…." Mike commented. Quinn had always spoken highly of his girlfriend; in fact, she was the one who had encouraged him to flirt with her in the first place. So he was admittedly confused.

"I do love her, Mike. But she keeps intruding on my relationship with Rachel." Rolling his eyes a bit, Mike couldn't help but smile. Rachel and Quinn had been secretly dating ever since Rachel and Finn had broken up. They had spent a lot of time together after the breakup, often studying with each other and eating lunch together, though Tina often joined them. The girls were madly in love, but decided to keep their relationship secret to avoid any of the drama that would ultimately arise by going public. The only people who were aware of their relationship were Mike and Santana, and both had been sworn to secrecy. Quinn had actually _threatened_ Mike with bodily harm if he even attempted to tell anyone, including Tina.

"In her defense, she isn't aware that she's meddling in your relationship because she doesn't know that there is a relationship between you two to begin with. Cut her some slack."

Quinn rested her head on the dancers shoulder. "I know, Mike. But still. I want to study with my girlfriend without any interruptions. I want to hold her hand and kiss her… just like you do with Tina whenever you two study. _Alone_."

Mike didn't know what to do in this situation. On one hand, he could see Quinn's point. He would get annoyed quickly if someone was intruding on their study dates. But, at the same time, he felt an intense loyalty towards his girlfriend, and she wasn't even aware of the relationship so she wasn't in much fault. "I hate to do this, but I have to side with Tina on this one. She doesn't know about the relationship, so as far as she's concerned it's just three friends studying together. I think… maybe you should talk to her about what's going on with you and Rachel. You know as well as I do that she'd be supportive."

Just as Quinn was about to reply, Rachel and Tina both walked into the library, giggling to each other about something they were discussing. Both of their faces lit up when they saw their respective counterparts. Tina sat down next to Mike, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek as Rachel sat across from Quinn, glancing at the blonde girl with a glimpse of well hidden affection.

"If it isn't the two most beautiful girls I know." Mike commented, earning him a grin from the duo.

"Michael, you're too kind." Rachel replied. "But thank you. What are you two up to?"

"Studying." Quinn replied quickly. "Calculus is tough."

"Oh, I bet." Tina looked between Rachel and Quinn with something Mike instantly recognized as a _plan_. What was she thinking? "Rach, you should help Quinn! You're good at math, right?"

The petite brunette furrowed her eyebrows as she turned to look at her friend. "Um.. yes, I am." It was unusual for Tina to suggest a study session without inviting herself. Still, it would be nice for herself and Quinn to be alone for a bit… "That's a great idea."

"Awesome! Mike and I will leave you alone, then. Wouldn't want to um…. interrupt the studying! Come on, Mike, lets go." Tina tugged on his arm as she pulled him up from the table. He shot a confused look at Quinn before shrugging. "I'll see you later?" he asked Quinn, who responded with a nod, obviously only interested in finally getting along time with her girlfriend. As Tina pulled him to the poetry section of the library, her favorite place in the school, he chuckled to himself.

"What was that about, Tee?"

His girlfriend looked at him with the most serious expression she could muster. "This may sound crazy, but hear me out." Mike nodded, and she continued. "I've been trying to set Rachel and Quinn up for the past couple of weeks." Her boyfriend stared at her with a blank expression. "They're perfect for each other! Think about it! So for the past couple of weeks I've been initiating some study sessions and trying to get them to eat lunch together. I've stayed with them during the study dates to try and help the conversations flow, but really it's like I'm not even there! They are so perfect for each other, Mike! A few more little get-togethers and I'm positive that they'll end up dating each other."

Mike couldn't help but laugh at how passionate Tina was about setting up her two friends. Her pout at his laughter only made him chuckle more. "Baby, they're already together."

She blinked at his statement before grinning. "So it worked! I am _so_ good."

Grinning, Mike pulled his girlfriend into his arms and kissed her softly. "Yes you are, baby. Yes you are."

And as he and Tina searched through the racks for romantic poetry, some assignment Tina was doing for her English class, he couldn't help but savor every giggle he heard from the opposite side of the stacks, where Rachel and Quinn were huddled together reading _The Best Broadway Musicals of the 20__th__ Century_ and occasionally stealing kisses.

Yeah.

His girlfriend was pretty damn good for setting that one up.


End file.
